


Desejos

by LSWild



Series: Surpresas [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, pedido de um leitor, sort of continuation from Surpresas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSWild/pseuds/LSWild
Summary: Prompt: Escrever um tipo de continuação da fic Surpresas que mostre a evolução do relacionamento entre Alex/Ruby e Lucy Lane/ Portia.





	Desejos

**Author's Note:**

> Imaginem Portia como Olivia Wilde e Ruby como a Ruby de Once Upon a Time

A noite quente de verão em National City trazia uma leve brisa que refrescava as ruas da cidade. O clima ameno e tranquilo só aumentava o espírito das mulheres que bebiam em uma mesa da área VIP no bar mais badalado da cidade.

Todas se controlavam nas bebidas, sabendo que trabalhavam na manhã seguinte ou que uma emergência poderia acontecer a qualquer momento.

“Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que veria Alex em um relacionamento sério. Ruby, devo te agradecer por isso.” Kara comentou abraçando a cunhada.

“Não foi fácil, sua irmã sabe ser a pessoa mais teimosa do mundo.” Todos concordaram. “Mas valeu a pena o esforço; e quanto aos agradecimentos, me contento com sua ajuda na hora de tirá-la do sério.” Piscou para loira e riu ao levar uma leve cotovelada da namorada.

“Hey, já basta a Kara ajudando a Cat. Proíbo vocês duas de se unirem contra mim também.” Cruzou os braços fazendo sua cara ameaçadora de agente secreta malvada.

“Essa sua cara ai não funciona por dois motivos: primeiro porque todo mundo aqui já está acostumado – com a exceção da Portia – e segundo” aproximou os lábios da orelha dela “Sempre me deixa excitada ao invés de assustada.” Sorriu maliciosamente ao sentir o corpo junto ao seu estremecer.

“Arranjem um quarto, por favor.” Lucy empurrou-as de leve.

“Algo me diz que no final da noite você vai precisar de um quarto tanto quanto nós.” Ruby provocou, sorrindo ao ver as bochechas da mais velha ruborizar e seu olhar ser direcionado para Portia.

Apesar de todas se manterem razoavelmente sóbrias durante a noite, a diversão com certeza não foi diminuída por isso.

Kara e Cat preferiam ficar sentadas na mesa conversando e olhando as outras se acabarem de dançar. Seus dias eram tão corridos e caóticos que muitas vezes ficavam contentes em só observar.

Ruby e Alex por outro lado dançavam juntas no meio da pista, sorrisos enormes estampados no rosto e por vezes trocavam algumas carícias sem se preocupar com quem via.

Não havia sido fácil para Alex admitir que em pouco tempo já tivesse criado sentimentos por Ruby; sabia que não era amor, mas podia muito bem chegar a isso. Mas a morena era insistente e não desistiu até conseguir sua chance. O que não foi muito difícil já que a agente já estava completamente enfeitiçada com os encantos da mais nova e a situação em que estavam só ajudou a “causa”.

_Flashback_

_“Alex?” Sussurrou a morena._

_“Hm?” Resmungou sentindo mãos passeando por seu corpo._

_“Estava pensando que talvez, e é só uma ideia, devêssemos ver onde isso pode dar?” Perguntou enquanto acariciava as costas da mais velha._

_“Você acha?” Virou-se para olhá-la nos olhos._

_“Não podemos negar que existe alguma coisa, pelo menos pra mim tem algo mais. Não sei explicar, mas apesar de ter se passado apenas dois dias já gosto de você; e a química entre nós é ótima.” Piscou agora acariciando todo o tronco da mais velha, suas mãos firmes mostrando a verdade do que acabara de dizer._

_“Hm, você não me deixa pensar direito com essas mãos em mim.” Suspirou com as carícias que acendiam seu corpo. “Não posso dizer que alguma vez tive sucesso em algum dos meus quase inexistentes relacionamentos, porém...” Precisou se interromper quando sentiu lábios marcando seu pescoço e um quase inaudível gemido lhe escapou._

_“Porém...?” Tentou trazer Alex de volta de sua distração._

_“Ah sim, porém, eu, ah, eu gosto de você. No entanto, existem tantos empecilhos.” Pensou em todos os segredos e missões arriscadas que precisava se envolver todos os dias para deixar sua irmã e todas as outras pessoas salvas. Trazer Ruby para esse meio a colocaria em um risco muito grande para simplesmente aceitar a proposta._

_“Sempre haverá empecilhos Alex,” Beijou suas bochechas. “Mas quem garante que não podemos fazer dar certo? Que essa é nossa chance de ter sucesso em um relacionamento?” Ruby não era nada mais do que muito persistente; algo dentro de si dizia que Alex poderia muito bem ser A pessoa certa._

_“No meu trabalho preciso guardar muitos segredos e sempre estou colocando minha vida em perigo, começar um relacionamento seria o mesmo que te colocar na linha de frente. Não posso fazer isso com você Ruby.” Alex estava usando de todo seu autocontrole para não ceder completamente e finalmente sucumbir aos toques certeiros da morena ao seu lado._

_“Nós duas somos adultas Alex. Eu deveria decidir se estar com você vale a pena os riscos. Acha mesmo que eu iria propor tudo isso sem pensar?” Transmitiu toda sua seriedade com apenas um olhar antes de voltar a acariciar o corpo por baixo do lençol._

_“Você está tentando me distrair, não está?” Questionou aleatoriamente, soltando o ar de maneira entrecortada ao sentir dedos quase imperceptíveis sobre seu abdômen. “Você tem certeza que quer tentar isso comigo? Não será fácil manter um relacionamento-” Foi cortada com um beijo forte e de tirar o pouco fôlego que tinha._

_“Alex, quero que você preste muita atenção.” Encheu os pulmões de ar e fixou-a com seu olhar mais sério e honesto. “Eu já me decidi, você vale a pena os riscos e qualquer dificuldade que precisar enfrentar. Eu quero tentar isso, nós, e farei de tudo para dar certo. Se você não quiser não te culparei ou pressionarei, é seu direito escolher correr os riscos comigo ou não. Mas minha decisão já foi tomada.”_

_“Você é a mulher mais louca e linda que eu já conheci Ruby Lucas. Não prometerei sucesso, mas prometo dar o meu melhor.” Sorriu acariciando lhe as bochechas, para logo sorrir e mexer as sobrancelhas indicando suas segundas intenções. “Acho que devemos comemorar.” Riram quando Ruby praticamente pulou em cima de Alex em seu entusiasmo para continuarem suas atividades matinais._

“Um dia desses vou casar com você Ruby Lucas.” Confessou ao pé do ouvido, seu coração quase batendo para fora do peito; era a maior declaração que tinha feito até o momento.

No mesmo instante Ruby se afastou um pouco para encarar seus olhos castanhos, procurando por algo, então um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e em meio ao pranto roubou um beijo todo molhado e suave.

“Vou cobrar isso de você muito em breve.” Contou ao afastar apenas alguns milímetros seus lábios para então voltar a atacar em um beijo vigoroso a boca de sua namorada. “Me leva pra casa Alex.” Pediu mordendo seu lábio inferior ao final do beijo.

“Pedindo assim eu te levaria para qualquer lugar no universo.” Comentou roubando um selinho e, puxando pela mão, levou Ruby para fora do bar.

***

“Elas ficam lindas juntas, não acha?” A voz aveludada sussurrando em seu ouvido causou um arrepio em todo seu corpo.

“Sim, nunca tinha visto Alex tão feliz como agora.” Respondeu virando sua dose de tequila para tentar se distrair do corpo tão próximo ao seu.

“Espero um dia ter o que elas têm, sabe? Ruby e Alex, Cat e Kara.” Apontou para as duas loiras sentadas que também observavam as outras duas morenas saindo.

“Logo você encontrará a mulher certa Portia, pode demorar um pouco, mas no final vale a pena.” Cat comentou olhando apaixonadamente para Kara ao seu lado.

“Talvez eu já tenha encontrado.” Informou distraidamente, seu foco todo em Lucy indo para o bar pegar uma cerveja.

“Antes de voltar para Smallville Portia com certeza vai tentar beijar Lucy.” Kara diz bebericando seu vinho, tentando não chamar a atenção.

“Se você acha que Portia vai esperar alguns dias para finalmente tomar atitude, está enganada querida. Acho que não passa desta noite.” Sorriu maliciosa.

“Quer apostar? Quem perder lava a louça por um mês.” Sua voz era confiante.

“Se prepare para trocar seu uniforme de Supergirl por um avental querida, não existe a possibilidade de eu estar errada nisto.” Selou o acordo com um beijo e se aconchegou nos braços de sua noiva, pronta para assistir o desenrolar da história que acontecia diante de seus olhos e aproveitar a noite.

Lucy voltou com uma Heineken na mão, porém mal teve tempo de sentar e dar mais do que dois goles quando notou Portia se levantar e estender a mão em sua direção.

“Dança comigo?” Era seu momento de coragem, a música era perfeita para fazer suas intenções claras e não tinha mais paciência para esperar.

Desde o dia da festa do pequeno Carter não conseguia parar de pensar em Lucy, seus olhos verdes claros que hipnotizam, lábios cheios e tentadores, sorriso lindo e encantador; não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém. Manteve contato com Kara e Cat, ambas ajudando o orfanato generosamente em vários aspectos diferentes e com essas interações criando uma amizade com o casal e consequentemente Alex e Lucy. Quando recebeu o convite para ir à National City não pensou duas vezes em perguntar se Lucy estaria presente e arrumar as malas logo em seguida.

“Ah... Ok, por que não?” Aceitou jogando tudo para o alto e não deixando seu passado com James interferir.

Os últimos seis meses foram uma busca por si mesma, redescobrindo quem era quando não estava com James. Tinha se acostumado tanto com a vida juntos e mudado alguns de seus hábitos que precisou se reencontrar. Alguns dias após a festa de Carter e muitas conversas e discussões, decidiu dar um tempo em seu relacionamento com o fotografo.

Apesar de ele insistir que podiam fazer dar certo, no fundo sabia que não tinha mais o que resgatar. Sua paixonite por Kara/Supergirl ainda era visível e extremamente inconveniente; não podia ficar com um homem que tinha olhos para outra.

Por fim o relacionamento morreu, e depois de meses vivendo sua vida de acordo com o namorado, decidiu que estava na hora de cuidar de si. Portia e Lucy trocaram mensagens durante todas as semanas depois da festa de Carter. A diretora do orfanato nunca pressionando ou trazendo seu interesse de maneira direta. Não era o momento e respeitar o tempo da advogada era o mais importante para si.

No entanto o momento de espera havia acabado, nessa noite o clima tinha mudado e nenhuma esperaria mais para ter o que queria.

 _Cool for the Summer_ by _Demi Lovato_ embalava os corpos numa dança sedutora. Portia por vezes repetindo a letra no ouvido de Lucy, suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo a sua frente, apertando a cintura fina e puxando o corpo para o seu.

“ **Got my mind on your body**

 **And your body on my mind…** ” Repetiu a música passeando as mãos pela cintura de Lucy, virando-a de costas para si e colando seus corpos.

“ **Got a taste for the cherry**

 **I just need to take a bite**.” E com isso mordeu levemente o pescoço exposto para si.

Lucy estava quente, mais do que o normal, mais do que o calor dos corpos na pista provia. Vinha de dentro para fora, correndo por suas veias como lava. Seu corpo havia tomado vontade própria e rebolava de acordo com o da outra morena, suas mãos buscando algo em que se agarrar para não desabar com a enxurrada de sensações correndo por sua pele.

“Portia.” Sussurrou tombando a cabeça para trás ao sentir dentes no seu pescoço, sua cabeça estava rodando de tanta excitação. Aquela mulher estava lhe levando a loucura.

“Não posso mais resistir Lucy. Estou enlouquecendo.” Confessou virando-a e fitando seus olhos.

 Na mesa, Kara implorava para Rao que elas não se beijassem enquanto Cat sustentava um sorriso vitorioso.

***

Ruby e Alex saíram do bar rapidamente, optando por andar até o apartamento de Alex duas quadras dali. A brisa noturna resfriando suas peles quentes pelo aglomerado de gente dentro do estabelecimento. Suas mãos dadas e sorrisos evidenciavam a felicidade que sentiam no momento.

“Acho que estamos nos tornando uma versão morena do casal mais poderoso de National City.” Comentou a mais nova rindo.

“Isso seria algo ruim? Quero dizer, elas são a meta de todo solteiro.” Questionou apreensiva.

“Com certeza não é algo ruim. Até porque temos nossas diferenças e você me faz feliz do seu próprio jeito Alex Danvers.” Deixou um selinho em sua bochecha corada. “Você fica uma graça corada.” Riu.

“Me sinto uma adolescente perto de você, corando feito idiota e me derretendo com suas palavras.” Escondeu o rosto no pescoço da mais alta, aspirando o perfume e relaxando.

“Não é minha culpa ser encantadora.” Retrucou ainda rindo.

A caminhada foi tranquila e silenciosa, o prédio estava calmo assim como as ruas. O apartamento que antes continha só o essencial havia ganhado alguns itens a mais; Ruby logo se mudaria e já trouxera algumas de suas coisas.

“Quer beber algo?” Alex perguntou.

“Quero, mas é algo que só você pode me dar.” Sorriu maliciosa e correu atrás da morena pela casa, até poder jogá-la na cama.

***

Lucy encarou aqueles olhos cinza tempestuosos, pupilas dilatas, podia ver o desespero e carinho, não pensou duas vezes; levou as mãos até o rosto de Portia e puxou-a para um beijo arrebatador.

Enquanto isso Kara batia de leve a cabeça na mesa e Cat ria descontroladamente.

Portia não tardou em responder, suas mãos apertando a cintura de Lucy e acariciando com o polegar. O beijo era intenso, podiam sentir a eletricidade percorrendo seus nervos até a ponta de seus dedos, o calor emanando de uma para outra.

“Me...me tire...daqui.” Pediu tentando recuperar o folego, suas mãos segurando nos ombros da mais alta, seu rosto escondido em seu ombro.

“Claro. Algum lugar específico?” Beijou-lhe a têmpora.

“Meu apartamento é mais perto. Dois quarteirões daqui.” Sorriu sentindo os braços de Portia apertarem em um abraço, deixando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

“Estou de moto.” Comentou enquanto desviavam do emaranhado de corpos na pista de dança. Sua mão nas costas de Lucy, guiando o caminho.

“O estacionamento daqui é seguro, se quiser pode pegar amanhã pela manhã.” Informou.

“E perder de te impressionar com minha supermoto? Jamais.” Piscou ao entregar o ticket para o manobrista que não demorou em voltar com uma BMW S1000 RR. Montou na moto e ofereceu o segundo capacete para a morena. “Vamos?”

“Isso é muito sexy.” Murmurou para si mesma antes de subir na moto e segurar com firmeza a cintura de Portia.

Acelerando a moto apenas para exibição, arrancou da frente do bar e em dois minutos estava estacionando no prédio. A viagem de elevador não poderia ser mais lenta, seus corações palpitavam de maneira errática com o prospecto do que viria a seguir.

“Alex mora no andar de cima. Depois que Kara se mudou com Cat e Carter eu aluguei seu apartamento e Alex resolveu comprar algo próximo e maior e acabou que ficamos no mesmo edifício.” Relatou destrancando a porta, tentando em vão espantar o nervosismo.

“Não fique nervosa Lucy. Nada precisa acontecer aqui, hoje, esta semana.” Assegura com um tom gentil, segurando em suas mãos e brincando com seus dedos.

Enchendo os pulmões até sua capacidade máxima, solta o ar em um suspiro e trazendo coragem para si posiciona as mãos de Portia em sua cintura, se forçando a olhá-la nos olhos sem desviar. “Eu quero que aconteça.” Confessa antes de tomar os lábios rosados em um beijo explorador. E em poucos segundos seus corpos estavam em brasa uma vez mais.

Com passos incertos se dirigem até o quarto, deixando um rastro de móveis tortos e itens derrubados atrás de si. Mãos exploram por cima das roupas, apertando, massageando, acariciando, sentindo de todas as maneiras possíveis o corpo que lhes é oferecido de bom grado. Relutantemente Lucy se desvencilha por alguns segundos para ligar o Bluetooth do celular e automaticamente se conectar a caixa de som; dando play em uma de suas músicas preferidas da trilha sonora de Suicide Squad: _Sucker for Pain_ by _Imagine Dragons_ _ft_ _Lil Wayne_.

“Amo essa música.” Portia conta com a respiração acelerada, seus quadris começando a mexer no ritmo da música, cantando suavemente.

Num impulso senta Lucy na cama e começa a dançar, seus movimentos sensuais, mantendo a conexão entre seus olhos enquanto desabotoava sua camisa de seda azul, tomando o cuidado para não tirar completamente. Próximo foi sua calça jeans que parecia pintada em suas pernas. Se aproximando da cama virou de costas e escorregou o material por suas coxas e panturrilhas, fazendo questão de rebolar. Lucy levou a ponta dos dedos até a pele branca e macia que se revelava em sua frente, puxando com força a morena para seu colo, espalmando as coxas torneadas até os joelhos e então arranhando de volta até o abdômen.

“Essa camisa tem que sair.” Ordenou já retirando o material e jogando em algum lugar à sua frente.

“Lucy.” Implorou sôfrega, sentindo dentes marcando suas costas, seus quadris se mexendo, rebolando no colo da advogada.

Lucy por sua vez, não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo. Seus instintos tomavam conta de seus atos de maneira natural, suas mãos tocando tudo o que queria; seus lábios provando da pele macia. Com um rápido movimento das mãos abriu o fecho do sutiã preto e levou as mãos para frente, adentrando a renda preta e apertando os pequenos seios.

Portia estava perdida em sensações, seus quadris já rebolavam sem controle, seu corpo querendo sentir mais o outro, sua pele queimando com cada toque, como se um rastro de fogo fosse deixado para trás. Sentir as mãos de Lucy em seus seios fez suas pernas falharem por um momento, agradeceu por estar se apoiando nas coxas da morena. Não aguentando mais a tortura virou-se e sentou-se no colo da advogada e jogando o sutiã para longe a beijou desesperada. Seus lábios colidiram, dentes e línguas logo entraram para a brincadeira, explorando, mordendo, arrancando a força gemidos e tremores sem pudor.

“Tire esse vestido. Céus! Tire esse vestido antes que eu o rasgue.” Grunhiu mordendo com força os lábios cheios de Lucy.

Com força apertou a bunda da morena e levantou da cama, virando e jogando Portia sobre a cama. Seus olhos verdes agora em um tom mais escuro percorreram pelos olhos cinza, os braços definidos, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, abdômen marcado por suas unhas assim como as coxas, a lingerie preta provocando sua curiosidade. Lentamente abriu seu vestido vermelho pela lateral, expondo a pele bronzeada agora coberta apenas pela roupa íntima branca.

Com um dedo chamou Lucy para cama, deixando suas mãos tocarem seu próprio corpo em uma clara provocação, a batida da música ditando o ritmo de seus corpos. Lucy respondeu a altura no momento que começou a engatinhar pela cama, fazendo questão do contato entre si; seus corpos se arrepiando no instante que pele encontra pele.

“Tão sexy.” Quebra o silêncio encarando olhos verdes que refletem seu desejo. “Vou te mostrar como se satisfaz uma mulher pra valer.” Murmurou antes de roubar um devastador beijo que deixou ambas sem ar.

Sem trocar de posições avançou os lábios pelo pescoço delicado, marcando toda sua extensão, suas mãos desceram arranhando levemente as costas até chegarem na bunda. O corpo sobre o seu tremeu em arrepio ao sentir suas mãos descendo mais, abrindo sua bunda e passando um dedo por sua humidade. O gemido que escapou os lábios vermelhos e inchados foi divino; Lucy precisou se apoiar para não desabar, suas mãos apertando o travesseiro ao lado da cabeça de Portia e seus quadris buscando mais da deliciosa fricção.

“Tão molhada já, aposto que consigo enfiar três dedos de uma vez sem empecilhos.” Pensou alto, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha.

“Por favor, faça.” Implorou.

“Faça o que?” Arrastava os lábios pelo pescoço, ombros, seios, no entanto não aprofundou o toque.

“Três dedos, agora.” Implorou mais uma vez, o desespero palpável em sua voz.

“Assim?” Penetrou-a com força e sem rodeios, recebendo um grito em resposta. A posição não era a melhor, mas era o suficiente por enquanto. “Era isso que queria?”

Balançou a cabeça rapidamente afirmando, mordia seu lábio inferior em prazer, mal conseguia dar voz as palavras ou pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o movimento dos dedos longos dentro de seu sexo. Apertava e soltava o travesseiro toda vez que impulsionava seu corpo para trás em busca dos dígitos que ameaçavam sair de dentro de si.

“O que...? Não.” Arrastou a última palavra manhosa, sentindo a perda dos dedos dentro de si.

“Calma, só quero mudar de posição.” Beijou-a calmamente, sua mão esquerda segurando firme o quadril da morena enquanto a direita espalhava o líquido quente pelo abdômen até chegar novamente ao sexo de Lucy, penetrando sem nenhum aviso. “Tão apertada.” Murmurou.

O quarto se preenchia de gemidos e respirações pesadas, palavras de encorajamento sussurradas junto a elogios e sacanagens. Lucy cavalgava os dedos de Portia com força, seu cabelo grudado no rosto devido ao suor, suas mãos apoiando no tronco da diretora dando estabilidade para seus movimentos; estava se aproximando rapidamente de seu orgasmo. Os sinais não passaram despercebidos por Portia, que estava hipnotizada com a visão da mulher sobre si; os gemidos de prazer que escapavam os lábios inchados, os seios subindo e descendo com o movimento, o suor escorrendo pela barriga lisa, os músculos em todo o corpo se expandindo com a força que exerciam, era perfeição.

“Você está tão perto, não está? Posso sentir meus dedos sendo apertados pelo seu sexo cada vez mais forte e com maior frequência.” Apoiou-se com o cotovelo, notando a marca arroxeada que seus dedos deixaram no quadril da morena. “Vou te fazer gozar tão gostoso.” Murmurou para si mesma.

Deitou novamente na cama e puxou-a pelos fios negros para um beijo faminto, seu dedão encontrando o clitóris inchado e apertando sem pudor, para então fazer movimentos circulares rápidos. Lucy voltou a posição anterior com suas mãos apertando o travesseiro, um som gutural saindo de sua garganta ao sentir o contato com seu nervo inchado. Abriu os olhos cheios de desejo e prazer para mirar o cinza tempestuoso que lhe analisava com precisão e não precisou de mais nada para finalmente se entregar ao orgasmo.

“Portia...” Foi todo o som que conseguiu produzir devido a intensidade do prazer.

A diretora se sentou rapidamente, usando a mão livre para abraçar a advogada que espasmava em seu colo, a outra mão diminuindo a velocidade para ajudá-la em seu orgasmo. Esperou-a se acalmar e voltar a respirar mais tranquilamente para remover seus dedos, com medo de machucá-la pela sensibilidade.

“Acho que você me quebrou.” Confessou com um sorriso, completamente mole e saciada.

“Espero que não. Seria uma pena não poder realizar todas as minhas fantasias com você.” Reforçou seu ponto mordendo levemente seu ombro.

“Você precisa me dar alguns minutos para me recuperar então.” Resmungou se desvencilhando um pouco do abraço.

“O tempo que você precisar.” Concordou roçando seus narizes e roubando mais um beijo, dessa vez apenas para aproveitar o sabor da outra mulher. Sorrindo em meio ao beijo se deitou com a morena ainda em cima de si, sem separar seus lábios e corpos.

“Parece que nós não somos as únicas aproveitando a noite.” Alex comentou ao ouvir o que distinguiu como Lucy gritando no andar de baixo. “Não me deixe esquecer de fazê-la se envergonhar amanhã.” Pediu para a futura noiva.

“Não deixarei, mas se você puder resumir sua atividade eu ficaria muito agradecida.” Pediu recuperando o fôlego.

“Claro, claro.” Com isso afundou a boca novamente no sexo molhado de Ruby, ouvindo os gemidos e ocasionais palavrões quando tocava os pontos certos.

Passaram a maior parte da noite se amando, matando a saudade que as consumia quando estavam longe. Ficaram deitadas até o dia amanhecer, jogando conversa fora e trocando carícias, deixando a certeza de um futuro juntas preencher seus corações.

No andar de baixo Portia e Lucy dormiam abraçadas, exaustas depois do segundo round, porém contentes com os acontecimentos da noite e o prospecto de um novo relacionamento.

National City estava prestes a ganhar mais dois casais poderosos e definitivamente irresistíveis.


End file.
